1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guide apparatus, an exposure apparatus, and a method of manufacturing article.
2. Description of the Related Art
An exposure apparatus used to manufacture a semiconductor device or the like is required to have an accurate microfabrication technique as the microfabrication or integration level of a circuit pattern of a semiconductor integrated circuit rises. Such an exposure apparatus includes a driving apparatus for driving a substrate stage on which a substrate is held. The driving apparatus includes a guide apparatus for guiding the movement of the substrate stage.
The guide apparatus generally includes a guide member supported on a base and provided in parallel to the moving direction of the substrate stage, and a moving member that supports the substrate stage and moves along the guide member. Such a guide apparatus can smoothly move the substrate stage while suppressing its rotation (pitching or yawing) that occurs when the substrate stage moves. In this guide apparatus, however, when the moving member moves, the guide member and the moving member rub against each other, and particles are generated from the rubbing portions. When the generated particles scatter out of the guide apparatus, they adhere to the substrate or pattern, cause pattern defects, yield degradation, and the like, and impede accurate microfabrication in the exposure apparatus. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-007324 discloses a technique of preventing the scatter of particles by attaching a cover to the moving-direction end of the moving member.
However, if the cover is simply attached to the moving-direction end of the moving member, the particles generated between the guide member and the moving member continue to fly inside the cover. For this reason, the particles scatter out of the cover from the gap between the cover and the guide member or the base depending on the fly direction of the particles. That is, the related art does not have a sufficient effect of preventing the scatter of particles.